


the interrogation room

by yaboring_yabasic



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2019 Fic Exchange, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One-Shot, whole squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboring_yabasic/pseuds/yaboring_yabasic
Summary: my fic for the b99 summer 2019 fic exchange for @timeforginasopinion on tumblr!one-shot based loosely on the prompts badly trying to keep a secret, locked in, and kid fic with some peraltiago, dianetti, and the whole squad.





	the interrogation room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plumcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumcat/gifts).



holt sat at his desk and peered through the blinds. the bullpen was moving like a well-oiled machine just like every other day he’d been captain of the 99th precinct.

except something was off.

his detectives were silent. his assistant was playing a computer game. none of them spoke more than a few words to each other as they completed their paperwork. even peralta wasn’t cracking a joke. holt had no idea why the tension was so high, but he knew that something had to be done.

he stood up and walked to his door. after opening it, he had to squeeze around the elephant in the room to get to jeffords’ desk. as soon as he made eye contact with terry, the large man stood up and nodded towards the captain’s office. holt turned around and they met in there. he shut the door behind them.

“what the hell is going on?” terry asked. “why are none of them talking to each other? we have some big open cases right now and they can’t screw this up.”

holt nodded, “my thoughts exactly. how do we make them stop?”

terry thought for a moment. he knew that he’d used parenting strategies with his squad before, and they’d worked. terry knew he needed something good.

“we need to force them to talk to each other so they can air out their issues,” terry concluded. “how can we do that?”

this sparked the flames of an idea for holt, who clapped his hands together and proclaimed, “i have got it.”

 

no more than ten minutes later, the whole squad had been rounded up in the interrogation room. however, hitchcock and scully were still in the bullpen due to their being weeks behind in paperwork. so jake, amy, rosa, charles, and gina were spread about the room.

holt looked out upon his confused detectives and assistant. seeming content he exited with jeffords in tow. the whole group watched him leave and lock the door behind him. then they heard his voice coming through the speaker from behind the two-way glass.

“detectives,” his voice rang through the room. “there seem to be some personal issues between you that cannot affect your jobs. you are locked in here until you can work this out. please call my office phone when you are done. that will be all for now.”

“hey can’t just lock us in here!” jake exclaimed.

“yeah we’re not children,” rosa agreed.

amy rolled her eyes, “well some of us are acting like children!”

“i have been trying to find out what you’re mad about all week and i can’t figure it out! please just tell me what i did so we can move on already,” jake retorted, clearly annoyed.

“if you don’t know then you don’t even deserve to know.”

he sighed, “ames, honey. i love you so much. i hate seeing you angry at me and i really want to make it better. what happened?”

“fine. remember the other day when i asked if we should have a baby? if you wanted to have a baby?” amy questioned.

“yeah we were watching tv and i said i didn’t know yet!”

“well jake i asked because i’m pregnant. there you go. are you happy? you finally got it out of-“

jake picked his wife up and twirled her around as charles yelled, “jake you didn’t know she was having a baby?”

he plopped amy back down on the ground. as jake looked at her he smiled and said, “i am so ready to raise a child with you ames. i love you so much.” the couple kissed gently at first, but it quickly got more passionate.

rosa coughed and they broke apart. charles had his arms crossed which amy was confused about until she remembered his comment from earlier.

“wait, charles, how did you know i was pregnant?” amy questioned. she had waited to tell everyone but her doctor until after she talked to jake.

charles raised his eyebrows, “well for starters you were absolutely glowing. second, i noticed you were drinking ginger tea for your nausea and i also saw-“

“okay charles enough. we get it. you’re creepy,” jake cut him off.

“i’m not creepy! i’m just so excited for baby peraltiago! i thought you two knew and were trying to hide it from me.”

amy chcukled, “well apparently you were second to know so congratulations to charles.”

“i can’t believe we’re having a baby! like a real, live kid that we’re going to get to raise and love so much. this is amazing news ames. please just tell me next time, okay?” jake asked with hearts in his eyes.

“next time?” amy smiles

jake nodded, “next time.”

“there’s going to be a next time!” charles yelled gleefully. “jake and amy and babies make more.”

gina had enough, “oh my god. charles would you please stop blabbing!”

“okay what’s wrong with you? why are you so cold and distant all of the sudden?” rosa turned to gina, waiting for an answer with one eyebrow cocked.

“babe it’s nothing.”

“if it’s nothing then how come we haven’t spent the night together in two weeks,” rosa asked accusingly.

the rest of the squad looked at each other, searching for an answer. did gina just call rosa babe? do the two women spend the night together?

“i have a daughter rosa! i get busy because i have other priorities, okay?”

rosa scoffed, “why is iggy suddenly a huge part of our equation.”

“because the other day she asked me if you were coming for a sleepover and it hit me: in any relationship, with any person my daughter is included and i need to make sure i’m ready for that,” gina confessed.

“i love iggy. usually kids suck, but i like yours. and i love you, so please tell me what we can do to make this work.”

jake, amy, and charles stood by the window as if they were frozen in place. they were not aware of a relationship between rosa and gina that extended past friends. now here the two were, discussing their dating life while their friends tried to not intrude.

gina shook her head, “all i know is that the two of you are my world. if something happened and we broke up i just don’t want my world to shatter.”

rosa stood for a minute, fiddling with her fingers while staring at the ground. she seemed to be contemplating something, but it was unclear what that thing was. finally she looked up at her girlfriend.

“i will always love you gina,” rosa vowed. then she pulled a silver ring off her finger and held it up so gina could see. “the three of us can be together if you answer this: marry me?”

“of course boo!” gina exclaimed, fanning her face. she took the ring and placed it on her left hand before examining it. “it’s perfect, thank you.”

rosa just pulled her in for a kiss that said it all. as the two women stared into each other’s eyes charles hesitantly started clapping. this action pulled the couple back to reality and they stepped apart.

“so,” jake started. “you two are a thing?”

“yeah. do you have a problem with that?” rosa dared, taking a step towards him.

amy cut in, “no! we are so happy for you two. we just had no idea, that’s all.”

charles looked like he was going to burst with all of the wonderful news, so gina pulled out her phone before he said anything. she dialed and said, “yo captain! we’re all good now so you can let us out.”

the light from the other side of the glass suddenly flicks on to reveal a weeping terry and serious holt. the line went dead on gina’s phone.

terry reached over to press the speaker button, “that was beautiful. congrats to all of you. terry loves love!” he finished before crying again.

“that was sentimental. i am glad you all worked your issues out. now, get back to your desks,” holt commanded, although the slight quiver in his voice gave him away. their captain really was a caring man.

“nine nine!” terry shouted into the microphone.

“nine nine!” the squad called back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone enjoyed! please leave kudos and comments to let me know what you thought <3


End file.
